


Messy Braids

by fivour



Series: PruCan Drabbles [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anime, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia, I need to be stopped, M/M, Manga, One Shot, Pure, aph canada - Freeform, aph prussia - Freeform, prucan, prussia x canada - Freeform, this is gay, this is hella fluffy, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fivour/pseuds/fivour





	Messy Braids

Gilbert loved to play with Matthew's hair. It was soft, and wavy, and just perfect - and it looked adorable on him. Running his fingers through it or just messing with it was fun. It also seemed to fluster him to a point, which was also a plus.

He wasn't exactly a skilled hairstylist, but he could do decent enough if he wanted to. Being around Francis seemed to bring that stylish-side in people, and he'd been friends with him for as long as he could remember. So when they ended up cuddling, or even just bored, Gilbert eventually got to messing around with Matthew's hair.

Matthew had to admit, it felt nice. He always put him on a pedestal, treating him like he was important. It felt nice to be important to someone, and he really believed he was. Even small gestures like playing with his hair made him feel special, and Gilbert loved to do it. He couldn't count the times he'd braided parts of his hair or put it back on a hot day for him. Anything to do with it, he jumped at the chance of it.

Gilbert's house was like a second home to Matthew, the dogs quickly warming up to him and coming to greet him every time he visited. Aster in particular seemed to liked him most, always circling around him or jumping up or sniffing him.

So of course, sitting on his bed, petting Aster while Gilbert braided away was good. His fingers were always careful and gentle when he messed with his hair - which Matthew thought was adorable. With one of the dogs laying over his lap and his boyfriend close behind him, it truly felt _perfect._

"Why're you so perfect?" Gilbert mumbled as he braided, fingers working somewhat expertly with the pieces of his hair.

Matthew could feel his face heating up, always loving his compliments. Even if they were quite unoriginal, they were always cute and simple. "Mm, dunno," he replied quietly, shrugging.

After a few moments, Gilbert finished, finally speaking again. "I think you should leave it like that for the rest the day," he suggested, smiling slightly. "It's cute."

"Gil, you always think I'm cute."

"But now you're _really_ cute!" he insisted, wanting an answer.

"Fine," Matthew twisted around to kiss his cheek, snorting. "You dork."


End file.
